looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 9/24/17 - 9/30/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. *9/25/17 - 10am - Chaser on the Rocks/Hare Breadth Hurry/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Hot-Rod and Reel!/Boston Quackie/To Hare Is Human *9/26/17 - 10am - Ducking the Devil/Dime to Retire/D'Fightin' Ones/People Are Bunny/Highway Runnery/Design for Leaving/Mad as a Mars Hare *9/27/17 - 10am - Guided Muscle/Show Biz Bugs/Lickety-Splat/Million Hare /Wild About Hurry/Just Plane Beep/Devil May Hare *9/28/17 - 10am - Fastest with the Mostest/Transylvania 6-5000/Don't Axe Me/Dog Pounded/Rushing Roulette/Hare Brush/What's Opera Doc? *9/29/17 - 10am - Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Hyde and Hare/Hare-Way to the Stars/Zoom and Bored/From Hare to Heir/Bill of Hare/Tease for Two LOONEY TUNES *9/24/17 - 6am - My Bunny Lies Over the Sea/Napoleon Bunny-Part/No Barking/No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan/Oily Hare/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests *9/24/17 - 1am - Touche and Go/Transylvania 6-5000/Trap Happy Porky/Tree Cornered Tweety/Tree For Two/Trick or Tweet/Tugboat Granny/Tweet and Lovely/Tweet and Sour/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Zoo/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweetie Pie/No Parking Hare *9/25/17 - 8am - Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Plop Goes the Weasel/Pop 'im Pop!/Porky Chops/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Trouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit Rampage *9/25/17 - 1am - Tweety's Circus/Tweety's S.O.S./Two Gophers from Texas/Unexpected Pest/Upswept Hare/Up-Standing Sitter/Walky Talky Hawky/War and Pieces/Water Water Every Hare/Wearing of the Grin/Weasel Stop/Weasel While You Work/Wet Hare/Hare Breadth Hurry *9/26/17 - 8am - Rabbit of Seville/Rabbit Transit/Rabbitson Crusoe/Rabbit's Feat/Rabbit's Kin/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Ready, Woolen and Able/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Rhapsody Rabbit/Road Runner a Go-Go/Robin Hood Daffy/Robot Rabbit *9/26/17 - 1am - What Makes Daffy Duck/What's My Lion/What's Opera Doc?/Who Scent You?/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Who's Kitten Who/Wild About Hurry/Wild Over You/Windblown Hare/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Woolen Under Where/Yankee Dood It/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Heaven Scent *9/27/17 - 8am - Room and Bird/Rushing Roulette/Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Scaredy Cat/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Scent-imental Over You/Scrambled Aches/Sheep Ahoy/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered/Show Biz Bugs *9/27/17 - 1am - 14 Carrot Rabbit/8 Ball Bunny/Ain't She Tweet/All A-Bir-r-r-d/All Fowled Up/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Ant Pasted/Apes of Wrath/Baby Buggy Bunny/Back Alley Oproar/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Ballot Box Bunny/Banty Raids/Hillbilly Hare *9/28/17 - 8am - Slap Hoppy Mouse/Slick Chick/Snow Business/Sock A Doodle Do/Solid Tin Coyote/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool/Stooge For a Mouse/Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Strangled Eggs/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A *9/28/17 - 1am - Barbary Coast Bunny/Baseball Bugs/Baton Bunny/Bedevilled Rabbit/Beep Prepared/Beep, Beep/Bell Hoppy/Bewitched Bunny/Big Top Bunny/Bill of Hare/Bird in a Bonnet, A/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Birds Anonymous/I Gopher You *9/29/17 - 8am - Stupor Duck/Stupor Salesman/Sugar and Spies/Superior Duck/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/There They Go-Go-Go!/This Is a Life/Thumb Fun/Tired and Feathered/To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle *9/29/17 - 1am - Birds of a Father/Blooper Bunny/Bonanza Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Boobs in the Woods/Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham!/Box Office Bunny/Broom-stick Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny/Bugs and Thugs/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bully for Bugs/Little Red Rodent Hood *9/30/17 - 8am - Touche and Go/Transylvania 6-5000/Trap Happy Porky/Tree Cornered Tweety/Tree For Two/Trick or Tweet/Tugboat Granny/Tweet and Lovely/Tweet and Sour/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Zoo/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweetie Pie *9/30/17 - 1am - Bunker Hill Bunny/Bunny Hugged/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Canary Row/Canned Feud/Captain Hareblower/Carrotblanca/Cat Feud/Cat's A-Weigh!/Cat's Paw/Chariots of Fur/Chaser on the Rocks/Claws in the Lease/Muscle Tussle BABY LOONEY TUNES *9/24/17 - 11:30am - Yolk's on You, The/Baby Elmer Had a Friend *9/25/17 - 11am - Never Say Try/Taz's Fridge *9/25/17 - 11:30am - Melissa the Hero/My Bunny Lies over the Ocean *9/26/17 - 11am - Littlest Tweety, The/Over the Burrow *9/26/17 - 11:30am - Cool for Cats/Ten Loonies in a Bed *9/27/17 - 11am - Present Tense/Hare Hid Under the Fountain *9/27/17 - 11:30am - Tell-A-Photo/Born to Sing *9/28/17 - 11am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Part 1 *9/28/17 - 11:30am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Part 2 *9/29/17 - 11am - These Little Piggies Went to Market/Now Museum, Now You Don't *9/29/17 - 11:30am - Take Us Out to the Ballgame/Clues Encounters of the Tweety Kind *9/30/17 - 11:30am - Bully for Bugs, A/Wheel Deal THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *9/25/17 - 4pm - Ice Cat-Pades/To Catch a Puddy *9/25/17 - 4:30pm - Family Circles/Sea You Later *9/26/17 - 4pm - Case of Red Herring, A/Roswell That Ends Well *9/26/17 - 4:30pm - Good Nephew Is Hard to Find, A/Mirage Sale *9/27/17 - 4pm - Stilted Perch, The/Game of Cat and Monster *9/27/17 - 4:30pm - You're Thor?!/I Gopher You *9/28/17 - 4pm - Hold the Lyin' King Please/Suite Mystery of Wife *9/28/17 - 4:30pm - San Francisco Beat, The/Triangle of Terror *9/29/17 - 4pm - Casino Evil/Happy Bath Day to You *9/29/17 - 4:30pm - Rotha Khan/Good Bird Hunting NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker